Transcripts/It Ain't Easy Being Breezies
:Fluttershy: Okay, everypony. As you know, the adorable fairy creatures known as Breezies are about to come through Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Yes! Ooh, it's so exciting! Ah! I can't wait for Rainbow Dash to make the breeze for them so I can see how cute they are up close! :Rainbow Dash: I've never done it before, not that I won't be totally awesome at it, because I totally will! :Fluttershy: And that breeze is very important, but so is cheering on those teeny-tiny little things, so they have the confidence to ride that breeze to their native land. Did I mention how tiny they are? So tiny! I was thinking we could do a special Breezie cheer! :Pinkie Pie: I love cheers! :Fluttershy: But these cheers should be quiet cheers. We don't want to startle them. They need to be able to concentrate. Why don't we try it? You can do it, Breezies. :Rest of main cast: shouting You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: Oh, my. :Applejack: Heh, sorry, Fluttershy. I had no idea how hard it was to do a cheer quietly. :Fluttershy: Oh, it's okay. Quiet doesn't come naturally for everypony. Let's try it again. :Rest of main cast: but still loudly You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: Perhaps just a little bit quieter. :Rest of main cast: quieter You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: Just a little quieter. :Rest of main cast: whispering You can do it, Breezies! :Fluttershy: loudly Perfect! Oh, um, I mean... yay. : :music playing :blowing :Rainbow Dash: That's too strong! We gotta slow this breeze down or we're gonna blow those Breezies apart! :Mr. Cake: What I don't understand is why they need the Pegasi to make a breeze for them. :Fluttershy: Well, you see, it's the breeze that activates the Breezies' magic, and that magic protects the pollen they're carrying from being destroyed. :Mr. Cake: So, no breeze means no magic means the pollen goes bad? :Fluttershy: That's right! And they only have two days to get that pollen back before the portal to their home closes. That's why it's ever-so-important that we help them make their way through Ponyville safely. :Mrs. Cake: We certainly wouldn't want to scare them and divert them from their path! :Fluttershy: Now you understand. :Mr. Cake: Hm, you certainly know a lot about them. :Fluttershy: Oh, thank you. I went to see them gathering their pollen in Western Equestria. Um, Rarity? I, uh, hate to weigh in with you when it comes to fashion, but... :Rarity: Oh, there's too much purple on this, isn't there? I knew it! But Twilight refused to admit it. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! I- :Fluttershy: Oh, no-no-no-no-no. It's the perfect amount of purple. It's just that there's an awful lot of sequins on your jacket. :Rarity: Oh, darling, please! One can never have too many sequins! chuckles :Fluttershy: You can if they reflect the sun, and the light catches a group of Breezies right in their eyes, and blinds them long enough to get them off their course so they never get home! :Rarity: I stand corrected! I suppose there is the rare instance where one can have too many sequins. I'll just take off my jacket. I suppose this won't do either? :Twilight Sparkle: whispering Everypony, it's time. Please welcome... the Breezies! :Applejack: They're as cute as Apple Bloom on the day she was born. :Rarity: And would you look at those adorable little packs they carry their pollen in? :Seabreeze: Lun! Arshen aifok! :Pinkie Pie: So... cute! Can't... take... it! :Spike: grunts hushed Pinkie Pie, can I hop on you so I can see the Breezies? :Pinkie Pie: straining May explode! :thunk :blows :Spike: Oh, no! :Breezies: panicking :Crowd: gasps :Rainbow Dash: Slow down the breeze for the other group to catch up! :Cloud Chaser: They're too far back! We can't connect the breeze to both sets of Breezies! :Rainbow Dash: What if we speed it up? :Flitter: Then the first group'll be going too fast, and they'll get separated from each other! :Breezies: panicking :Breezies: panicking :Seabreeze: Tanagretu nik mir! Maisegu de piripa! :Fluttershy: gasps :Seabreeze: Mekenar stuf! :Fluttershy: He's right! You must all gather as close as you possibly can! :Crowd: cheering :Seabreeze: Mugudi saikendus? :Fluttershy: Oh, I understand the language of all kinds of creatures! :Seabreeze: You must be so proud. :Fluttershy: And you speak my language too? :Seabreeze: I'' can. This lot can only understand you. Clearly, they're not the brightest bunch around. :'Breezies': of indignation :'Pinkie Pie': That was ''amazing! :Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry we couldn't get a breeze going that would get them back to the others. :Fluttershy: Oh, it's not your fault. :Twilight Sparkle: I, for one, am very proud of you, Fluttershy. Leaping into action like that. :Rarity: I feel like I should design you a special hero's gown! Heh... Or a sash. At least a sash. :Spike: Okay, okay, okay! I know what you're all thinking! Why don't you just say it?! crying I'm sorry! This is all my fault! I'm so, so sorry! :Fluttershy: Oh, Spike, it's okay! It could have happened to any one of us. :Spike: Okay... Thank you! :Breezies: shouting :Spike: Uh... I'm... just... gonna stay over here. :Rainbow Dash: So, Fluttershy, you want us to get the breeze going again so these little guys can get a move on? :Breezies: of protest :Fluttershy: Maybe we should wait just a moment or so. They've been through so much... :Rainbow Dash: Just gimme the word when you think they're ready. :Angel: whimpers :Fluttershy: Oh, my, Twirly, you look like you need a blanket. :Twirly: Sanken :Fluttershy: Oh, no problem. :Breezie: Malenki? :Fluttershy: Oh, did you need some more water? :Breezie: slurps :Fluttershy: Now, who else needed a hoof-knitted sweater? :Breezies: cheering :Applejack: Hey there! Can we come in? :Fluttershy: Oh, of course! But watch your step! :Applejack: Oop, sorry about that, little one. :Twilight Sparkle: We just wanted to see if you thought the Breezies were ready to give it another try. :Fluttershy: Has it been an hour already? Oh, my goodness! Time flies when you're making sure little creatures don't feel that you're abandoning them to the cruel world. :Twilight Sparkle: But they're not going to a cruel world, right? They're going home. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, that's right! :Breezies: of protest :Fluttershy: On second thought, I don't think they're quite ready. :Seabreeze: Supa laipas data kurpa! Mise neku ersken laika maur! Siripat sulat! :Applejack: Uh... what did he say? :Fluttershy: I'd... rather not say. :Applejack: Okay, well, I'm sure you know what you're doin'. No one knows rare magical creatures like you do. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll just wait for your word. :Fluttershy: Thank you. I'll be in touch very soon. :closes :Seabreeze: We need to go now, or we will never get home! I wish we did not need that stupid breeze to activate our magic, or I would just force you all to fly home right now! Why do we have to need magic to keep our pollen safe? :Fluttershy: Um, now, Seabreeze- :Seabreeze: Why are you giving in to these wimps?! If they had not been so scared in the first place, this never would have happened! :Fluttershy: But that is just not true, Seabreeze. It was because of a leaf, and you know that! :Seabreeze: Oh, please! They have no idea what they're doing out there! Like you said, we need as much time as we can get because they are so incompetent! :Fluttershy: Well, I didn't say that exactly now, did I? :Seabreeze: Hmph! :Fluttershy: Oh, well, maybe a snack will lighten the mood. :Breezies: of interest :Breezies: chewing :Breezie: burp Mi fargen. :Fluttershy: You're excused. Well, my Breezies, I think we can all agree that now that you've eaten and you have a little energy going in your breezy bodies, you're strong enough to face the breeze! I've loved having you here, and I hope I've made you all feel loved and special. But you have to go. Nopony here will deny that- :Seabreeze: There is nothing special about these losers! They cannot handle a simple breeze home! If they could just stick with the program and listen to me, we would be safe! At home! Home, where every Breezie is like us! sighs :Fluttershy: Okay, well, a confusing pep-talk, but nonetheless. I do know that if you don't leave soon, you may never make it back, and that would be terrible! :Breezie: sneezes Merte marshken farde. :Twirly: coughs Merki marshken plumatu. :Fluttershy: I had no idea you all have colds! Really? All of you? :Breezies: coughing :Fluttershy: Oh, dear. I can't let you go out there sick! What kind of a friend would I be if I made you go now? :Breezies: chattering :Seabreeze: D'oh! Irde turten manes pudenhel! Nievo ut! Parde tarmen! :knocking :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Fluttershy, just wondering if the Breezies are ready to go yet. Clock's kinda ticking for them to make it back before the door closes on their home. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes. I mean, not quite. Um, maybe just a few more minutes? :closes :Rainbow Dash: Uh, alright. :Flitter: We wait too much longer, we'll have to create such a strong breeze, it may be more than they can handle. :Rainbow Dash: We just have to trust Fluttershy. She must know what she's doing. :Breezies: chattering :playing :crash :Breezies: Aww! :Seabreeze: Why are you spending your time on this?! I will never get home! :Fluttershy: Breezies, I must say, Seabreeze has a point. I think it's time for me to get Rainbow Dash and her friends so they can create the breeze for you to get home. :Breezies: shouts :Fluttershy: Ooh... You're all awfully anxious... Oh, I don't want you to feel abandoned, or that I wasn't the most kind host I could possibly be... :Twirly: Adoshen papan gorn. :Fluttershy: Oh, yes, that does make sense... Seabreeze, do you think you could wait just a couple more hou- Seabreeze? Seabreeze? Has anypony seen Seabreeze? gasps Where's he going? There's no way he can handle being out there on his own! :blows :Seabreeze: Ah! Ah! Ah! Blusken! Ah! Ah! Arge nusen! Uf! Osemi! Ah! Narsken! Noi serenda! Ah! :of thumps :Seabreeze: Ah! Gah! Ah! Kesino! Uu! Tu ge! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Miuse konda! :squeak :buzzing :Seabreeze: Vaior uskren! Yavaya... :buzzing :Seabreeze: Ibeku-u-u! Ah, sa-sabada! :Fluttershy: Excuse me, bees? Can you please back off my Breezie friend? He didn't mean any harm. It was just an accident. I'm working on a bee-type dance and was hoping you could help me? Does this bring to mind any images for you? Perhaps a bee? Excuse me! I have done nothing but be kind, but I guess that is not working! You bees know better than to hurt a helpless Breezie! I demand that you go away now, or you'll have to answer to me! :Seabreeze: Menkyulen. Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you for coming after me! :Fluttershy: Of course. You could've gotten seriously hurt out there. Ponyville is much too dangerous for you. One tiny acorn is a threat! :Seabreeze: Yeah, I know! That is one reason why I have been trying to get us to go from the beginning! :Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness. I was just trying not to hurt any creature's feelings, but my displays of kindness may have cost you everything... gasps Time is running out, and you may never make it home! :Seabreeze: That is exactly what I have been telling all of them! But they do not listen to me! Nobreezie ever listens to me! :Fluttershy: Seabreeze, I understand your feelings are hurt, but it's hard for them to hear you when you're shouting and being mean. The message doesn't get across. :Seabreeze: But what about those bees? You were not nice to them, and that was the only way they listened! :Fluttershy: Yes, but they had to go, and they wouldn't listen to me any other way. We need to go, now! :Fluttershy: My dear Breezies, I had to rescue Seabreeze from serious harm, and now I know more than ever that you must leave before it's too late! You would never survive in Ponyville. :Breezies: Erski parli polin! :Fluttershy: I can't help you any more. In fact, I wasn't helping you at all by being nice. Oh... But the truth of the matter is that I must be firm! You must go, now! sniffs crying :closes :blowing :Rainbow Dash: It's too strong! :Flitter: I can't do it any lighter! :Cloud Chaser: Neither can I! :Rainbow Dash: Fly back! I'm gonna try and see if I can slow it down. Now it's too light! Oh, this will never get them home! :Fluttershy: Oh, my. Maybe it's because there are too few of them. When they started their journey, there was more of them to face the breeze together. :Twilight Sparkle: I've been studying an old spell book from the Castle of the Two Sisters. There's a spell that I think could help us! This is probably gonna feel a little funny at first, but you're gonna have to trust me. :Pinkie Pie: I love new ideas that make me feel funny at first! :Fluttershy: gasps :Rarity: gasps :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Main cast: noises :Fluttershy: Maifo flai batendud! high-pitched Um, I mean, let's go! :blowing :Breezette: Marskin farskin. :Breezie: Metar. :Seabreeze: You can do this! I am sorry for how I treated you before! It was not right that I called you names! I did not even really believe those things I said! I was worried we would never get back to our home, and I lashed out... I know you can do this! I believe in you! Hold on to me, let us join the group! :blowing :Main cast: gasps :Rainbow Dash: high-pitched Holy mini-sized paradise! :Rarity: high-pitched This is simply beautiful! So much inspiration. Where's my sketchpad when I need it? :Pinkie Pie: high-pitched So...stinkin'...cute! :Breezies: commotion :Applejack: high-pitched You okay, Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: high-pitched I'm just so very happy they got to be reunited with their family! :Breezies: commotion :Rarity: high-pitched We'd better get going before the entrance- well, exit for us, closes. :Fluttershy: high-pitched Goodbye, Breezies. I must go now. :Seabreeze: To remember us by. :Fluttershy: high-pitched Thank you! I'll miss you. I'll miss all of you! normal My experiences with the Breezies have helped me to see that kindness can take many forms, and sometimes being too kind can actually keep a friend from doing what they need to do. Pushing them away may seem cruel, but it's sometimes the kindest thing you can do. :Rainbow Dash: high-pitched Whoa! That was a close one! :Applejack and Rarity: agreeing :Twilight Sparkle: high-pitched Okay, gather round. :zaps :Rainbow Dash: So, uh, I've always kinda wondered what it would be like to be a griffon. :Twilight Sparkle: Not a chance. :Rainbow Dash: You sure? What about a dragon? No? It doesn't have to shoot fire! :credits es:Transcripciones/No es Fácil Ser Breezie pl:Transkrypty/Nielekko być bryzusiem pt:Transcrições/Não é Fácil Ser Breezies ru:Стенограммы/Быть Бризи непросто